Not Afraid
by KAthetomboy
Summary: (Bad title, I know) So basically this is a very short story about Jason as Robin and Penguin's involved. (Bad summary) He gets hurt, it's not very graphic so, just try it out, I am really bad at explaining things. It is part 4 of the COTR series.
1. Chapter 1

**Story:**

Bored. That was the only way to describe how Jason was feeling. Completely and utterly _bored_. He laid on the edge of the building, while Batman watched the bank through his binoculars. An anonymous person had called in that someone was planning a robbery. Jason found it extremely suspicious. In Metropolis, Central City even Star City, an anomyous tip would be normal but in _Gotham?_ No, it _never_ happened.

Robin sighed loudly "How much longer?" He titled his head to face Batman.

"Don't know. The phone call didn't specify"

Jason rolled his eyes "We've been waiting for two hours"

Bruce smiled "When Nightwing was Robin, the longest stake out we had was eight hours. Count youself lucky"

"Eight hours!? And with only you as company? My respect for him, just went up"

"I'm sure he'd like to know that"

"Yeah, and then he would never shut up. Getting a compliment from me, is something he would not take lightly"

Bruce gained a mischeiveous look in his eyes "I know"

"You're not gonna tell him, are you!?" Robin sat up, his eyes wide with worry.

Batman didn't respond and continued looking through the binoculars.

"Bats?" Jason pressed.

"They're here"

Jason perked up " _Finally_. Now we can get to the fun part"

He swung toward the other roof, Batman following close behind. Robin crashed through the skylite, landing a hard hit on a short, stubby man.

"I'm surprised a person as short as you could be so successful" Robin taunted, standing on Penguin's arms and leaning toward his face.

"And I'm surprised that a kid as annoying as you isn't dead"

Jason's face fell and he growled. Penguin laughed before he swung his umbrella and knocked the nuisance to the ground.

"I can fix that little problem for you"

Batman's attention shifted to Jason, allowing Penguin's many thugs to take hold of him.

"But, why just kill you? When I can make the Bat suffer in the process"

Robin went to get up but the umbrella harshly crashed against his ribs, with a loud crack, making Batman growl.

"I remember Two-Face telling me he did something similiar to the _first_ Robin"

"He and I are different, in case you hadn't noticed" Robin spat back defiantly while kicking Oswald in the back of the legs, sending him to the floor "I'm not afraid to do a little harm"

Penguin cackled at the words "Neither am I!" He pushed a button on the handle of the umbrella and shot Robin just above the knee.

He looked down at his new injury, in absolute fury, knowing he would be off duty for a while. He kicked Oswald in the side with his bad leg not even flinching, he repeated that process five times before a thug came up behind him and stabbed him. Jason faltered and clutched his heavily bleeding side.

Batman's struggling became more intense as he watched his partner fall to the ground, blood pooling on the gorund beneath him. Penguin stood back up, limping slightly due to the broken ribs.

"This'll be the last time you bother me or _anyone_ ever again" He aimed the tip of his umbrella to the boy's head "Night-night, _birdie_ "

More glass shattered and fell around the bank as an angry Nightwing jumped through the broken skylite.

" _Why_ do you never invite me to these parties?" He turned to lock eyes with Batman and winked _"You can thank me later"_ He mouthed.

Dick kicked the umbrella out of Cobblepot's hands and then aimed a fist at his face. Penguin fell to the ground, blood running from his nose. Nightwing looked at all the lowlife thugs in the room.

"I'll give you a two minute head start" He told them, with a small smirk.

As soon as they let Batman go, he turned and knocked them all unconscious.

"I did say _I_ would give them a headstart" Dick stated, while helping his brother to stand "You good?"

"I've got two broken ribs, a bullet in the knee and I'm losing blood thanks to a knife" Jason met Dick's eyes "Of course I'm good" He smiled.

"The police are on their way" Batman announced, walking over to them and gave Jason a curious look. He knew better than to ask a question he'd already answered.

Jason just nodded in response and they helped him out to the waiting batmobile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _If anyone can think of a better name, please tell me._


	2. Epilogue:

**EPILOGUE:**

The fuzzy, blacked out figure sighed "Gotham's villains are pathetic"

"Or the sidekicks are just too good" Slade defended.

"You are _praising_ your enemies?"

"Just because I'm complimenting their abilities, does not mean that I _like_ them"

"Of course" The silhouette agreed, amused.

"I suggest we get someone that won't hang around waiting for the opportunity to fail"

"And who would that be?"

Slade smirked behind the mask "A certain sadistic clown that is very fond of hurting the great Bat"

An unseen smile grew on his employer's face "I think I can arrange that. You have been a great help, _Deathstroke_ "

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _So this was part 4 of the COTR series and I couldn't think of a name, so any suggestions would be appreciated._


End file.
